Le jeu qui mene à l'amour
by Nyty.Funky
Summary: Roy, Riza, Edward et Falman vont devoir participer à une émission pour leur prochaine mission, Pourquoi? Vous le serez si vous lisez ma fic !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Un jour normal au QG de Central, le colonel Roy Mustang dormait à son bureau au

lieu de travailler. Le lieutenant Jean Havoc fumait sa vingtième cigarette de la matinée.

L'adjudant Kain Fuery jouait avec Black Hayate. L'adjudant-chef Vato Falman discutait avec

Scieszka. Le lieutenant Breda jouait au Shôgi pour de l'argent. Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye

assistait à une réunion avec les généraux car son supérieur était trop fatiguer pour bouger ses

fesses musclées de son fauteuil en cuir noir. (_NDL :_ On se demande pourquoi ?).

Vers seize heures, le colonel Roy Mustang se réveilla enfin. Il fut surpris de voir que

son très cher et tendre lieutenant manquait à l'appel. Il regarda le lieutenant Jean Havoc et lui

demanda :

- Où est le lieutenant Hawkeye?

- Elle vous remplace à une réunion avec les hauts commandants.

- Comment ça elle me remplace ?

- Oui, comme vous dormiez et que la réunion était urgente, elle du se dévouer corps et âme

pour vous remplacez ! Continua Breda

- Elle aurait pu me réveiller ! Répondit Roy Mustang outré

Breda, Havoc, Falman et Fuery explosèrent littéralement de rire. Cette réaction énerva Roy. Il

regarda ses hommes et leur dit d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion :

- Qu'avez-vous à rire ?

D'un seul coup, Roy se rendit conte que son uniforme était humide :

- Pourquoi, je suis mouillé ?

- Le lieutenant ! Répondit Havoc

- Pourquoi, il y a des poignards sur mon bureau ?

- Le lieutenant ! Répondit Breda

- Mais pas seulement sur votre bureau ! Fit Havoc en désignant le haut de la chaise de son

supérieur.

- Les impactes de balle dans mon mur c'est aussi le lieutenant ?

- Oui, mon colonel ! Répondit Fuery

- Et les dossiers aussi ?

- Non, ça c'est le lieutenant Ross ! Continua Falman

Roy se leva, il allait pour vérifier les dégats, quand il perdit l'équilibre. Il se rendit conte que

les lassais de ses chaussures étaient noués entre eux. Il regarda ses subalternes :

- Le lieutenant ! Fit les quatre autres hommes

- Quelqu'un va m'explique se qui c'est passer ici pendant que je dormait !!!!!!!!! Cria-t-il au

bord de la crise de nerfs.

En l'entendant dire cette phrase, Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman prient peur. Ils se regardèrent

marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds et surtout lentement vers la seule porte de sortie que

possédait cette pièce. Entre temps, Roy avait dénouer ses lassais et c'était relever.

Actuellement, il était à la recherche de ses gants. Il retourna ses tiroirs mais ne les trouva pas.

Au bout de dix minutes de recherche, il découvrit une paire de gants. Mais cela n'avait pas de

cercle de transmutation brodé. A l'intérieur de l'un de ses gants, il trouva un bout de papier

plier en quatre. Il y avait d'écrit sur se papier :

« Vous n'avez épuisé, et encore une fois, je suis obliger de faire votre travaille car cette nuit,

vous avez encore fait des extras. Alors pour que vous reteniez la leçon, je me vois obliger de

confisquer vos couvents mains. De plus, je vous les rendraient avec vos plus plats et sincères

excuses. Mais vous connaissant, je crois que je rêve un peu. De plus, je me suis amusé

pendant que vous dormiez. Je vous laisse, je dois prendre votre place en réunion avec les

grands patrons. »

- Qu'est ce qu'elle me prépare ? Ce demanda Roy.

C'est à ce moment, que le Full Metal Alchemist entra dans la pièce. Quand il vu la tête du

colonel, lui et son petit frère comprirent pourquoi Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman rigolaient

dans le couloir. Edward ne put se retenir comme les hommes de se cher et honorable colonel

de rigoler :

- Qu'est ce que tu as à rire ? Demanda Roy en peu vexé

- Vous vous être récemment regardé dans une glace ? Répondit Edward

- Non, je n'ai pas eut le temps !

C'est à ce moment la qu'Edward transmuta une glace. Il la tendit au colonel. Quand Roy vu

son visage, il se mit à crier :

- HAWKEYE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trois heures plus tard, Hawkeye était enfin sorti de la réunion. Elle était maintenant

assise sur une chaise dans le bureau de son supérieur le colonel Roy Mustang :

- Détérioration du matériel, détérioration des locaux, tentative de meurtre sur son supérieur

hiérarchique, mise en danger de la vie de son supérieur, et pour finir, avoir prit son supérieur

pour une toile de peinture !!!!!!

- C'était du maquillage ! Répondit-elle

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne vous traduit pas en cour martiale !!!!!!

- Ca c'est à vous de me le dire !

Après c'être enfin calmer, Roy demanda :

- C'était quoi cette réunion ?

- On a une mission !

- Laquelle ?

- On doit surveiller une adolescente. Cette jeune fille est la fille d'un chercheur de l'armée.

- Cette mission promet (_NDL _: Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises Mustang)

Fin du chapitre. Je souhaite qu'il vous a plus ! Bonne soirée ! Et au prochain si vous le

souhaitait bien ! Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

- Où est l'arnaque ?

- On doit la surveiller jour et nuit !!

- C'est étrange que le vieil Hakuro me donne une mission aussi facile. Il doit bien avoir un

piège. Que fait-elle la journée ?

- Elle va à l'école.

- Bien dans ce cas, Havoc, Falman et Fuery ce font passés pour des professeurs, mais de

quoi ?

- En faite, …

- Je n'aime pas quand vous faite cette grimace !

- Quelle grimace ?

- Celle qui dit que vous aviez une mauvais ce nouvelle à m'annoncer !

- Eh…Bien…en faite, ils sont décidés qui doit aller à l'école de la demoiselle.

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Edward Elric car il n'a toujours pas rendu son rapport…

- C'est bien fait pour ce nabot !

- Vous, car vous n'avez pas assisté à la réunion et …

- Mais c'est injuste !

- Et moi

- Vous pourquoi ?

- Car je vous ai remplacé à cette réunion !

- Et on va être des professeurs de quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on serait des enseignants !

- Soyez plus clair ?

- On va devoir vous et moi ce faire passer pour deux adolescents de la haute société

- Vous rigolez ?

- Jamais monsieur quand il s'agit de travail

- POURQUOI, CA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOI ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria un Roy Mustang désespérer et

a genoux devant la fenêtre de son bureau.

- JAMAIS, JE NE FERAIS PASSER POUR UN ADOLESCENT !!!! Continua-t-il

- Ca c'est ce que l'on verra !!!

Trois jours plus tard, huit heures trente, dans un lycée côté de Central, trois jeunes

adolescents ce présentait devant leur nouvelle classe :

- Salut, je m'appelle Edward et je suis ravi d'être dans votre établissement.

- Bonjours Edward ! Fit toute la classe

- Bien Edward, va t'asseoir devant comme tu es petit ! Dit le professeur en désignant une

table !

- Bien monsieur ! Répondit un Edward qui était près à ce jeter sur le professeur

Ce fut ensuite, le tour d'une femme blonde qui avait des couettes, et des taches de rousseur de

se présenter :

- Bonjour, tous le monde, je m'appelle Riza !

- Bonjours Riza ! Toute la classe

- Bien maintenant que Riza c'est présenter, elle va allée s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

C'est à ce moment qu'un garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux encres entra dans la pièce. Il

c'était juste couper les cheveux :

- Hello ! Je suis Roy ! Maintenant je peux aller m'asseoir ?

- Oui, va à côté de Riza

La fin de journée, Roy, Riza et Edward étaient entrain de discuter avec la jeune

demoiselle de la mission quand, un de ses amis arriva en courant :

- Julia ! Julia ! L'appel a-t-il

- Oui James !

- Tu as été sélectionné pour la finale du jeu « À vos connaissances » qui aura lieu tout le

week-end

C'est à ce moment là, que Julia ce retourna vers Roy et lui demanda :

- Je peux y aller ?

- Non

- S'il vous plais !

- Même pas en rêve !

- J'ai pris des photos de vous et mademoiselle Riza ! Alors ci tu ne veux pas que je les

montres à tes hommes, tu vas me laisser y aller !!!!!

Roy du ce résoudre à laissé participé cette petite à son jeu.

Le soir, chez Julia, Roy, Riza et Edward étaient entrain de dîner avec Julia. Cette eut

une idée :

- Et ci, vous participez avec moi au concoure ?

- Non ! Répondit Edward

- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Riza

- Car il me faut quatre partenaires.

- Oui, mais on n'est que trois ! Fit remarquer Riza

- Oui, vous ne connaissez pas une personne qui pourrait nous rejoindre ?

- Falman ! Proposa Roy

- Il est trop vieux ! Et pourquoi pas Winry la petite copine d'Edward ?

Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer.

Fin du chapitre ! Bonne journée à tous et bye bye , jusqu'à un prochain chapitre !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser, que les personnes du manga Naruto

que j'ai empruntée ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent tous à leur auteur comme ceux de Full

Metal Alchemist.

Chapitre 3

Après un générique d'une émission télé bien intéressent, un adolescent de deux cents

ans, aux cheveux verts claires et aux yeux verts foncés, portant un smoking en coton noir-vert,

commença à parler :

- Bonsoir à tous ! Ce soir dans notre très cher jeu téléviser, nous allons voir si l'équipe bleue

pourra battre notre équipe en chef et victorieuse depuis bientôt dix émissions, les verts. Pour

commencer, nous allons accueillir sur ce plateau le grand et magnifique Gai.

« OUAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Cria le publique

- Alors, Gai près à exploser l'équipe bleue ? Demanda Envy

- Bien sur !! Répondit un Gai âgée de dix huit ans. Pour répondre à la question d'Envy, il leva

les pouces et ce mit à sourire. D'un seul coup, une de ses mailles de dents se mit à briller.

- Excellant, allez vous mettre à votre place ! Le coupa Envy avant qu'il ne face son délire

habituelle

- Bien maintenant, accueillons l'un des anges qui élumine ma vie, malgré qu'elle ait dix huit

ans, Anko.

Anko monta sur scène :

- Alors ma belle Anko, toujours pas décider à sortir avec moi ? Demanda Envy

- Toujours pas !! Répondit Anko. Ensuite, elle se plaça à la droite de Gai.

- Toute suite, nous allons accueillir le chef d'équipe des verts et le préférer de toutes les

femmes, je me demande bien comment y fait du haut de ses dix huit ans, Kakashi

« OUAIS KAKASHI SORT AVEC MOI !!!!! » Crièrent toutes les filles du publique dès que

Kakashi posa un pied sur le plateau.

- Ravi de vous revoir ! Fit Envy

- Le plaisir est partagé. Après cette phrase, il parti se poser à la droite d'Anko et sorti son

bouquin préférer (NDL : Vous savez de quel livre je parle les fans Naruto ! Pour les autres, on

peut dire que c'est une sorte de bouquin pervers)

- Maintenant accueillons l'avant dernière de l'équipe des verts. Elle à les cheveux noirs

corbeaux, un peu frisés par endroit, et ses yeux son une énigme à eux tous seuls. Voici la

sublime et ravissante Kurenai.

« OUAIS !!! »Crièrent tous les gars du publique

- Alors Kurenai, vous et moi après l'émission à une terrasse d'un jolie restaurant ?

- Même pas en rêve !!!Répondit- elle. Ensuite, elle se mit à droite de Kakashi

- Toute suite, veuillez faire un tonner d'applaudissement pour le dernier membre de l'équipe

de verts. Asuma

- Bien le bonsoir Asuma. Fit Envy

- Bonsoir a vous aussi. Il parti se mettre à la droite de Kurenai.

- Je suis sur très cher publique que vous être impatient de connaître l'équipe adverse !

« OUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

- Bien veuillez saluer comme y ce doit l'équipe de bleue

Riza, Roy, Edward, Winry et Julia montèrent sur le plateau :

- Que vous être belles !! Fit Envy en regardant Winry, Riza et Edward

- Je suis un homme ! Répondit sèchement Edward

- Oh ! Désoler ! Vous être près à vous battre contre notre équipe en chef ?

- Bien sur ! Répondirent-ils en cœur

- Bien aller vous asseoir !

- Avant de commencer le jeu, veuillez accueillir nos trois belles hôtesses qui escorteront nos

deux équipes jusqu'à la fin de notre émission. Pour commencer taper des mains le plus fort

possible pour accueillir notre belle Shizune, la somptueuse Tsunadé, et ma grand sœur (A ce

moment là, Envy perdit son sourire) Lust.

Elles étaient toute les trois vêtus d'une tenue sexy.

- Bien maintenant que tous le monde est la, on va pouvoir commencer le

jeu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fin du chapitre. Merci à Laup0110 sans qui je n'aurais put faire ce chapitre. Et merci pour

tout vos coms et à tous ceux qui lissent cette fic


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Envy commença à parler :

- La première question sera pour Riza et Kurenai :

Pourquoi une geisha peint-elle son visage ?

Kurenai et Riza appuyèrent en même temps sur la cloche :

- Houlà ! Quelle synchronisation ! Ma très cher Lust qui a la parole ? Demanda Envy avec un

sourire narquois

- Etant donné qu'elles ont appuyées sur la cloche en même temps, je suggère l'avis du

publique pour l'épreuve qui les départagera.

- Bien fessons comme ça !

« CHIFOUMI »

- Bien, mes mademoiselles, le publique veuillez-vous avancer près de moi ! fit Envy avec un

sourire très pervers

Riza et Kurenai s'avancèrent à proximité d'Envy. Mais aucune n'eut le courage de ce

rapprocher de lui à plus d'un mètre car elles n'étaient pas du tout rassurer pas ce sourire.

- Rapprochez-vous ! Fit Envy

- Non, non ! Répondirent Riza et Kurenai en cœur

- Bon, comme vous voulez ! Continua un Envy déçus ! Publique à Vous !!!!!

« PIERRE, FEUILLE, CISEAU »

- Voyons le résultat ! Fit Envy ! Kurenai a fait ciseau et Riza ciseau aussi ! Bien,

recommençons, Publique !!!!

« PIERRE, FEUILLE, CISEAU »

- Le résultat, Riza a fait Feuille et … pareille pour Kurenai. Bien troisième manche !

« PIERRE, FEUILLE, CISEAU »

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible encore ! Annonça un Envy qui commençait à perdre patience.

Kurenai et Riza ont fait ciseau. Bon passons à une quatrième manche.

« PIERRE, FEUILLE, CISEAU »

Cette fois avant qu'Envy ne parle, Riza et Kurenai explosèrent de rire car elle avait une

nouvelle fois fait le même signe. Il eut une cinquième manche, puis une sixième, suivit d'une

septième pour finir au bout de la vingtième manche par la victoire de Riza.

- Bien Riza la réponse ? Demanda Envy

- C'était quoi la question ?

- Tsunadé chérie ! Fit Envy

- Pourquoi une geisha peint-elle son visage ? Répéta Tsunadé

- Car…mince, j'ai perdu la réponse ! Répondit Riza

- Alors Kurenai ? Demanda Envy

- Je n'en souviens pas ! Avoua Kurenai

- Avant de passé à la deuxième question, Shizune va nous rappeler les scores !

- L'équipe verte a Zéro et l'équipe bleue à Zéro

- Merci Shizune, la question suivante sera pour la blonde petite aux yeux or et notre gentille

Anko

- JE SUIS UN HOMME ET JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !!!!! Hurla Edward qui était prit d'une

envie subite de tuer le présentateur !!!!

Fin du chapitre, je souhaite qu'il vous ait plus, Bonne journée !

Trynyty ou NytyFunky

Ps : le prochain chapitre arrivera dans quelque jour


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

- Maintenant passons à la deuxième question, mes demoiselles tenez-vous prête !

- JE SUIS UN HOMME !!!!! Hurla Edward désespérer

- Alors pourquoi ta les cheveux longs ? Demanda Envy

- ET POURQUOI, ELLE A LES CHEVEUX COURTS ? Demanda Edward en désignant

Anko du doigt

- Qu'est qu'il a ce morveux à nous casser les oreilles ? Demanda Kakashi qui venait enfin de

sortir le bout de son nez de son livre de pervers car on venait de parler de sa petite cinglé

Anko et retourna dans son livre.

- ET MOI, JE TE DEMANDE POURQUOI TU PORTES UN MASQUE !!! Répondit Edward

- Edward, s'il te plait tu pourrais éviter de crier dans mes oreilles ! Ce mêla Roy

- DE QUOI JE ME MELE !!! Hurla Edward

- LA FERME !!!! Crièrent en cœur toutes les personnes présentes sur le plateau

- Bien avant qu'il n'y ait un meurtre, voici la question numéro 2 :

Mon premier est une île bretonne

Mon second est le contraire de vrai

Mon troisième est la maison des oiseaux

Mon tout est une œuvre musicale

Quelle est la réponse ?

- Hein ! C'est quoi cette question ? Demanda Edward

« TAIT-TOI ET REPOND A LA QUESTION » Hurla le publique

Dix minutes plus tard, Envy néant pas de réponse prit la parole :

- Le temps étant dépassé, ma sublime Anko et Edward veuillez, vous rapprochez de moi.

Avant de laisser le publique choisir l'épreuve à qui vous donnera un point, je vais vous

donnez la réponse à cette charade. Et la réponse est une symphonie. Bien, Publique a vous de

jouez !!!!

« STRIP HABILER » Hurla le publique

Entendant le nom de l'épreuve, Winry avait le sourire aux lèvres et yeux complètement

brillant. Envy lui avait l'eau à la bouche :

- Ma grande sœur Lust veux-tu bien expliquer le principe de cette épreuve !

- Bien sur Envy ! Vous allez devoir suivre Tsunadé et Shizune. Toute les deux, vous aiderons

à vous déshabillez pour vous retrouvez en sous-vêtement. Une fois dans cette tenue, vous

reviendrez sur le plateau et vous devez prendre au sort un des vingt bout de papiers et vous

habillez le plus vites possible comme ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le papier grâce à ses neuf casse

qui contiennent tous ce que vous auriez besoin.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'épreuve commença. Edward devait s'habiller en prince charmant.

Anko avait eut le plus facile, elle devait mettre un costume de lapin. En moyen de dix minutes,

épreuve était finie. Anko avait bien évidemment gagné. Après avoir annoncer les scores, Envy

prit la parole :

- Les prochains concurrents seront, Kakashi et Roy !!!!! Et vous savez pour quelle épreuve car

se ne sera pas une question mais l'épreuve du trip poker !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fin du chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup hésité pour l'épreuve de Roy et Kakashi ! Je vous mets l'eau à

la bouche pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne journée est merci pour vos coms et lecture !

Bye

Trynyty ou NytyFunky


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

- Les prochains concurrents seront, Kakashi et Roy !!!!! Et vous savez pour quelle épreuve car  
se ne sera pas une question mais l'épreuve du trip poker !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Non mais c'est une blague ? Demandèrent Kakashi et Roy en cœur

- Non ! Quoi que j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit une femme qui le fasse cette épreuve ! Avoua Envy

- A vrai dire mon petit Envy, on peut vérifier si Roy et Kakashi savent dessiner

- Bonne idée ma chère Shizune ! Bien, Roy et Kakashi, vous allez devoir faire dix dessins chacun. Chaque fois qu'une personne devine que quoi il s'agit, elle fait gagnée un point à son équipe. Prêt à vos stylos et partez.

Roy dessina un cylindre :

- Un verre ? Demanda Anko

- Un tube de colle ? Proposa Gai

- Une boîte en fer ? Tenta Julia

- Un bol ? Demandèrent Asuma et Edward en cœur

- Une tasse ? Proposa Kurenai

- Une tasse à thé ? Continua Riza

- Mademoiselle Riza, veuillez répéter ! Déclara Envy

- Une tasse à thé !

- OUI !!!! Hurla Tsunadé

- Riza, avancez-vous et enlever un vêtement au magnifique et sexy Roy

Riza enleva la chemise de Roy. Kakashi eut le droit de se faire retirer sa veste verte par Anko. Avec cette épreuve, Roy fit gagné 6 points à son équipe et 4 à celle de Kakashi. Ce dernier fait gagné 5 points à l'équipe de Roy et 5 à la sienne. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Winry et Gai de passé à leur épreuve. Ses deux la devaient s'habiller en pingouin pour faire un mach de rugby. Bien sur comme Kakashi si attendait, Gai avait gagner. Ce fut la dernière question :

- Asuma, Julia concentrez-vous bien car, cette épreuve peu faire gagner 3 points à votre équipe : Quel est la vitesse de la lumière ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, Asuma répondit :

- 299 872 459 secondes

- Désoler mais ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Julia ?

- 299 792 458 secondes.

- Oui c'est la bonne réponse. L'équipe bleue gagne 23 à 20 !

- OUI !!! Hurla l'équipe bleue.

Riza était tellement heureuse qu'elle embrassa Roy. Ce dernier fut surpris de cette réaction. Winry elle aussi embrassa Edward. Dans l'équipe de Kakashi, seul Asuma était aux anges car il avait dans ses bras, la jolie et mystérieuse Kurenai. Cette dernière l'embrassa sur la joue. Anko elle fessait la tête. Gai lui pleurait car il avait encore une fois perdu. Anko retrouva le sourire par le magnifique Kakashi car ce dernier la tenait par la taille et lui murmurait des mots doux.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois jours plus tard, Edward et Winry repartirent pour Rizembull. Main dans la main. Cinq mois plus tard, on célébra leur mariage.

Riza démissionna de l'armée une fois que son chéri eut atteint son but. Eut aussi ce marièrent et eut beaucoup d'enfants. Non je rigole ! Riza ne lui donna qu'un seul enfant. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Quelques années plus tard, au village de Konoha, Kakashi et Anko ne sortirent jamais officiellement ensemble. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps.

Kurenai et Asuma se marièrent. Ils eurent un enfant. Mais malheureusement leur petit garçon ne connaîtra jamais son père. Car Asuma fut tué lors d'une mission.

Gai retrouva Julia dans un bar alors qu'il était en mission de classe S. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de cette fic, je chouette quelle vous a plus. Bye et à très bientôt pour une autre fic !

Trynyty


End file.
